Red Roses, White Foxes
by timeangel13
Summary: Kurama was a demon who was forced into becoming human, now he's being forced into facing the past he wanted to forget. Is this new girl at school really his old partner, or is it all in his head?
1. Meet Akatski Hikaru!

Authors Note

K this is like the first fanfiction that I have wrote that was acutely a fanfiction instead of a movie script. See usually I write everything in manga script format, and well not to many people can read them. So I try to make it so they are readable, but this time I just wrote it as you see it Let me know how I did. I also would like to ask help on the title it kind of sucks. Oh and you'll understand who's telling the story soon enough.

Disclaimer

If you think I own Yu Yu Hakusho you need to look at the authors name on the cover.

* * *

Another boring day in school listening to lectures that I had already studied. It seemed that none of my instructors could challenge me enough. I was in 5th hour biology, the only class I was acutely paying attention to. I of course already knew everything Keyoshi-sensi was saying, but it didn't matter to me. Biology has always been my favorite subject. It could have been my 50th time going over it, and I would still be interested in hearing about it. As it turns out it was getting close to that.

As Keyoshi-sensi was going over the Nucleus of a cell the Secretary walked through the door, and was going to wait until he finished, but Keyoshi-sensi never did like having anyone other then his students staring at him. He turned almost immediately, smiling slightly at the Secretary, who he obviously found attractive. "May I help you" Keyoshi-sensi asked, trying to sound professional. She didn't say anything, jut handed him the note and waited for her to reply. Keyoshi-sensi studied the not thoroughly, before looking up, and telling her "Alright. Bring her in." Attempting to be professional again, but you would have to be deaf to miss the adoring tone his spoke to her in. The Secretary left the room, but Keyoshi-sensi didn't continue the lesion like he usually did.

A beautiful girl with long flowing hair stepped into the classroom, with a sad look on her face. She was Waring our school uniform, and her hair was in two loos ponytails. **(A/N: pic in profile) **Keyoshi-sensi stood beside her as he addressed the class. "We have a new student joining us today. Why don't you Introduce yourself to the class?"

She nodded towards him before speaking. "Hello my name is Akatski Hikaru. It' a pleasure to meet you all." What a lovely name. It employed that she was small, and bright, but at the same time memorable, and Beautiful. **(N/A: Akatski means Dawn or Day Break, and Hikaru means firefly) **She took a small bow and listened for instructions from Keyoshi-sensi.

"It seems the only seat available is next to Minamino-san" Keyoshi-sensi pointed out as he motioned towards the seat next to me "That will be your seat" She gave him a small bow, and walked to the her new seat in the back row. I had requested the first day that year that I sit her alone, because every time I have a lab partner they get in the way, hate me, or obsess over either my looks or brains. For some reason I thought this new girl was going to be different. She didn't seem to be taken by my looks when she bowed at me before taking her seat. I of coarse played the gentleman, and nodded back, even though I was in deep thought. I wanted to find out if she was going to be like the others so I decided to use today as a study. As the day hour passed I would act as I usually did and see if she was at all interested in how smart I was like the other girls.

Keyoshi-sensi continued his lecher as soon as she had sat down. "Eucaryotic nucleus contains two distinct types of structures, the chromosomes and the what?Dose anyone here know?" I raised my hand knowing the answer was the nucleoli. I waited for him to call on me, but instead he continued trying to get the others to answer "Dose anyone other the Minamino-san know" Then I noticed Akatski next to me raising her hand, and he called on her to answer. "Yes Akatski-san"

"The nucleoli." She said it like she didn't really care about answering it. Like she was board with the subject.

"Very good" To anyone else it would sound like he was congratulating or giving her praise, but I knew better. He was making fun of her, calling her stupid. I really didn't like this very much. She didn't deserve it. Of coarse he hated me, because he knew I was smarter then him, at least in this subject. He then continued his lesion. "With an electron microscope we can see both are embedded in of amorphous,granular-appearing nucleoplasm. The entire nucleus is bounded by a nuclear membrain. The chromosomes are elongate, thread-like bodies clearly visible only when is under going division. They are composed of what?" again I raised my hand knowing the answer. There were two, DNA and protein. He wasn't looking for my answer this time either, he never was, but this time he wanted someone in particular to answer. Akatski raised her hand falling into his trap. If she didn't give him both he was going to say it was wrong. "yes Akatski-san" he loured her in.

She smirked slightly as she spoke. "There's two. DNA, and protein" He wouldn't get her this time, but why did she look so amused? I'm sure it's nothing.

"Yes that's corrects" He wasn't calling her stupid this time. Keyoshi-sensi was more annoyed by his new rival. He was used to dealing with me, but now there was someone else who might be smarter then him. He continued. "The DNA is the substance of the basic units or heredity, called genes, while the protein provides spool-like supports, or cores on which genes transmit anelaberate message from generation to generation. They determine the characteristics of cells and act as the units of control in the day-to-day activities of living cells" The bell rung just as he had finished hes sentence which usually meant that he was approximately half way done with he lecher and would finish it tomorrow. I couldn't see if she was interested in my intelligence so I decided to find out if I had any other periods with her. If she did I could find out then, unless she knew as much about that subject as she did this one.

"Akatski-san?" I tried to sound like it was unimportant to me but I don't think it sounded that way.

Akatski-san looked up from gathering up the notebook she had wrote everything Keyoshi-sensi had said today. She didn't seem anymore happy then she had when she walked into the room. "Yeah"

"I was wondering what your other classes were, or if maybe you needed any directions." She said nothing, as she pulled a piece of paper out from the front pocket of he school bag. I scanned over it quickly, noticing that it matched mine exactly. "I have the same class as you next hour. Do you want to walk with me" I handed her the paper back, stuffing it in her bag, she nodded.

It was quiet as we walked down the hall neither of us would say anything. There was really nothing to say, but I still wanted to try to talk to her. "So where did you transfer from?" Her mood still hadn't changed. A whole hour and the only change was a short instance of amusement.

She kept walking, not making any eye contact with me. "I'd rather not talk about it" That was unusual most people loved talking about there hometown. I couldn't focus on that for long. My mind kept going back to the small second of amusement she had shown me earlier. How could she had known what he was doing. She seemed smart, but no one was able to judge character that quickly, and get it right. Maybe she was like Hiei, in a telepathic way. There were allot of people with heightened spiritual abilities, and what if she did have this ability. Did she know what it was, or was she confused. I really wasn't paying much attention to anything happening around me, so it took me by surprise when she spoke to me. "we are going to the gym, right?" Why would she have to ask I said it was the same class. Maybe she didn't trust me. I'd have to change that.

"Yeah of coarse" We were about half way there so I had to ask her soon if I wanted an answer. "Can I ask you a question?" I tried to sound as if I was confused about something, which wasn't too hard. I was already pondering the possibilities. Curiosity peeked into my voice even though I didn't want it to.

Still not making eye contact with me I got an answer. "You just did." Not what I was hoping for, but an answer none the less.

"A different question." She didn't say anything, just nodded her head obviously hiding something. "How did you know what Keyoshi-sensi was trying to do?" The question sounded so vague but I wasn't getting anywhere with specific questions.

She looked up at me for the first time since the conversation began, but it didn't last too long. As soon as she noticed what she had done she was looking ahead again. "He doesn't like it if his students are smarter then him. People like that need to prove that they have the higher intellect. It's an obvious thing if you pay attention" That was more like it three sentences, and she was just a really good judge in character, unless she had repeated that story Meany times over, and could now use it unfazed.

I wanted to find out for myself. If she was a good judge in character she'd be able to tell me everything I let people see and nothing more. "So you must be really good at telling what a person is like." Silent again, she must have realized how much she had said before. There was no getting around what I was going to ask now. "So what do you think of me? What do you think I'm like?" Nope no way around talking now.

"Responsible, Intelligent, strong willed, hard working, athletic, and you seem to be hiding something." How could she know that last one I was always careful not to let anyone onto that.

"Well I just met you I'm not going to tell you everything, and I don't expect you to tell me everything about yourself" But I knew that's exactly what I was doing I was trying to get her to tell me everything. Why would I want to know anyway. I didn't understand it. And which one was she implying. About my need to know everything about everybody that didn't obsess over me, or about my other half?

she looked at me once again, eyes filled with self righteousness. "But that's exactly what you intend me to do." I was taken away by this she wasn't being quiet anymore, because she was done analyzing me. Akatski Hikaru Had me pegged down flat, but only half of me. Even though she knew she had got it right she must had felt the need to ask any way "Am I wrong" The words pierced through me like a streak of spirit energy. As if Yusuke had hit me with his spirit gun.

For some reason I couldn't bring myself to lie to her again. "No. Your right. That was my intention" It was so weird, telling the truth after lying all day. I'd have to watch her. If I'm not careful she could find out about Yoko. I wouldn't let that happen. We were now standing in front of the boys locker room. "The girls locker room is just a little was down the hall that way." I pointed in the direction I was talking about, hoping that all shock had vanished from my expression.

"Thank you! If you would like we can talk more after school" Bowing slightly as she spoke.

* * *

Authors Notes

OK so I put the first two chapters into one, and I'm only asking for 5 reviews per chapter so I have to make a new one. The reasoning for all this is bacouse my frined pointed it out to me that it kindof looked weired as two chapters. One more thing. If you didn't get who was telling the story or who Minamino-san was both are yoko kurama or Shuichi Minamino (same person different names)


	2. Relizestion

Recap

"Well I just met you I'm not going to tell you everything, and I don't expect you to tell me everything about yourself" But I knew that's exactly what I was doing I was trying to get her to tell me everything. Why would I want to know anyway. I didn't understand it. And which one was she implying. About my need to know everything about everybody that didn't obsess over me, or about my other half?

she looked at me once again, eyes filled with self righteousness. "But that's exactly what you intend me to do." I was taken away by this she wasn't being quiet anymore, because she was done analyzing me. Akatski Hikaru Had me pegged down flat, but only half of me. Even though she knew she had got it right she must had felt the need to ask any way "Am I wrong" The words pierced through me like a streak of spirit energy. As if Yusuke had hit me with his spirit gun.

For some reason I couldn't bring myself to lie to her again. "No. Your right. That was my intention" It was so weird, telling the truth after lying all day. I'd have to watch her. If I'm not careful she could find out about Yoko. I wouldn't let that happen. We were now standing in front of the boys locker room. "The girls locker room is just a little was down the hall that way." I pointed in the direction I was talking about, hoping that all shock had vanished from my expression.

"Thank you! If you would like we can talk more after school" Bowing slightly as she spoke.

* * *

Author's Notes

OK so I promised a long one so that's what you'll get, and trust me this one is going to be good.

Disclaimer

I only own Akatski Hikaru

* * *

Gym was insightful. We played Tennis,which was way too easy. I kind of miss gym before I met up with Hiei. Everything was more challenging, but now it's easier then walking through a field of flowers. I found out that she's fast, for a human, but not as fast as the average Demon of her size, so she probably didn't have control of her spirit energy(if she even had enough to control).

Lunch was uneventful as well. As usual I got chased by a group of my 'fans'. I never could figure out why they insisted on chasing me day after day, even though they have never caught me. She didn't get a lunch, and she hadn't brought one either. Instead she sat against a tree and drew the whole time.

It was about 5 minutes till lunch was over, and then we were free to go. By now all my 'fans' had given up for the day, or passed out from exhaustion, so I could finally move freely around the court yard. I decided to talk to one of the few girls who hadn't been chasing me, Akatski Hikaru. Leaning up against the tree she was siting under I was able to see what she had been drawing. A beautiful rose took up the entire page **(pic in profile)**, It was elegant, and well done. I almost wanted to reach out and touch the pestles. It had been so long since I had used my rose whip, and I missed the feel of the stem in my hand, the smell of the Gorgeous flower flowing through the air, as the petals danced around the room, in various patterns. I was so lost in the sight of the Amazing drawing that I almost didn't hear her talking to me.

"You know I don't like it when people stair at me or my belongings!" She had looked up rite into my ogling eyes, and that is when I realized how Beautiful she herself was.

Looking away in embarrassment I began my apology "Oh I hadn't realized I was starring. I'm sorry!"

"Well I promised you we could talk more after school, and lunch is almost over. There's nothing after that is there?" I knew that if I let myself look at her again I wouldn't be able to look away, so I didn't look, and didn't say anything. Instead I nodded in agreement. I had never been stricken by such beauty before. It was quite unsettling."well then what do you want to talk about" What DO I want to talk about? I wasn't sure myself, but in any case I couldn't leave her without an answer.

"Actually I was hoping I could walk you home, and something would come up." I allowed myself to look at her once, and as I thought my eyes were glued after a second. I didn't want it to seem like I was staring so I gave her a warm smile, that made my heart sink.

"OK there's just one problem with that."

"What's that?"

"I transferred schools, but I didn't move. I'm kind of camping out in the woods rite now" What? No way! She has nowhere to go?

"You shouldn't have to do that." -I won't stand for it

"I don't have any other choice" Of coarse you do!

"I could see if you can stay at my house......."

"Minamino-kan I-"

"We have an extra bedroom, and I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind, and neither would my step father. What do you say?" I can't let you sleep out side in the woods on your own, and especially around here. There's to high of a concentration of Demons in the area.

"Your not going to give me a choice are you?"

"Why would I? I can't let you sleep out side, alone"

"Alright then"

* * *

The walk home wasn't like out other conversations. There were times when she would stay quiet, and nod at whatever I said, but for the most part She kept up in the conversation.

"So if you don't mind me asking, Why did you decide to move into town?" It was a simple question, but I had wanted to know all day.

"Two reasons acutely. I heard that ---------- was one of the best schools around, and I wanted a challenge."

"So whats the other reason?"

"OH right! I've been looking for someone. He disappeared a few years ago, and I heard some rumors that he was somewhere around here." She must not have been paying much attention, because she let a smile slip onto her lips, but I wasn't about to say anything.

"Is he a boyfriend?"

"Ha! I wish!" I gave her a confused look, truly not understanding what she was talking about. "He sees me as the annoying little sister, who tags along where ever he goes, but I don't want to be the little sister that needs to be taken care of any more. I'll prove that I've grown up, and can not only take care of myself, but would be able to take care of him as well."So she likes this guy. Why dose knowing that make me feel so horrible?

"Maybe I could help you look for....."

"NO! I.........I mean that won't be necessary. I'll find him on my own" She interrupted me.

"Well if you ever need help you can come ask me, and if you need someone to talk to while you still looking for him I'm up for it."

"thank you. I don't usually like to talk, but there's something about you that makes me a bit chatty."

"It's fine!" I hesitated for a second. Not sure if I should change the subject or not. "Do you mind if I ask one more question?"

"You just did." Laughing slightly she continued "but you can ask as many questions as you want, but that doesn't mean I'll answer them all." This put a smile on my face.

"What is his name?"

"your not going to believe me. It's a bit cliche"

"I've seen and heard allot of things most people wouldn't believe" Demons, ghosts, the grim reaper, spirit world.

"His name comes strait out of folklore. Yoko Kurama." Me feet stopped working, and my mind went blank for a second. "I told you you wouldn't believe me" That's not it at all. Well part of it is. For her to know me she would have to be a demon, and to be one of the few demons I let close to me. That's impossible! Especially since it would have to be one of the few girls I let anywhere near me. Women always caused too much temptation. There was one girl I had around me for the longest time. She was a beautiful fox spirit by the name Kaya Renyori **(N/A: Ka means beautiful, ya means night, Ren means refine, and yori means trust)**.Renyori was alittle less then 700 years younger then me, and I wouldn't have ever thought of doing a job without her. She was in fact with me on the same trip that caused me to have to live a human life.

**

* * *

**

16 years ago

We had been pulling off jobs together for about 50 years now; Renyori, **(N/A: Pic in profile) **and I had broken it to a wealthy demon's house in search of his family's jewels. It was said that they increased the power of any demon who wore them ten fold. There was supposed to be two of them. A necklace, and a ring.

" come on Yoko-kan what's taking you so long?"

"what did you call me?"

"OH sorry Kurama-sama" I had allowed her to call me by my first name in privet, but while we were on a job she was to treat me with respect "come on"

"Don't rush me" I hated long dark tunnels. They were the only thing I didn't like about my job.

"But......"

"Who's the experienced thief?"

She side "you are"

"who's in charge?"

"you are, but we've gone on hundreds of jobs together, and you've been in charge of every one of them."

"Fine you can lead the next job we go on"

"OK!" We kept going until Renyori tripped over a small box "Ouch!" I walked past her. She would catch up, she always did. "Hay Yoko-sama"

"Hurry up will ya"

"But I think I found it"

"What?" I turned around as fast as I could, and all but ran back to her. "Open it!" She undid the lock and opened the box with ease. She was always good at picking locks, but lately she's been getting better at it. Renyori was always good to have on a job. She was a good locksmith, and was able to cover our tracks with ease. I was able to get us in and navigate better then her though. We were both good at gathering information , and she was proud at that. She had always said she wanted to be just like me, but I don't know how smart that was. Renyori pulled both the ring, and the necklace out of the box, tossed me the ring, and started to run back the way we came "Come on Yoko-sama I'll race you."

"HU! Yeah and you'll get lost too."

"No I Won't" She yelled as she looked back at me. I could see her eyes widening, as she ran back, swinging her rose whip above, and behind me. Fumbling to the floor, I had realized that there was a Demon standing behind me, and she felt the need to protect me. "RUN!!! I'll keep him busy" I hesitated far a moment. "GO NOW!!!!!" I knew very well she could handle this guy on her own, and that she would never forgive me if I tried to help, but there was something keeping me there. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?" Finlay I decided against helping her, and started to run towards the exit as fast as I could, but I still didn't quite feel comfortable running away. Especially after what had happened with my last partner, Kuronoway.

About half way there I heard a scream, and then someone yelling after me. "I killed your partner fox box, and now it's your turn." I was going to turn and face him when I felt a sharp pain in my leg. Falling to the ground I had realized he had shot me. He stood over my unmoving body, and shot me in the head. I wasn't fast enough to repel with one of my demon plants. After that I used the last of my spirit energy to place myself into the body of an unborn human child.

**

* * *

**

NOW!

"Minamino-kan? Are you all right?" I had just realized that I had been staring at her with a shocked expression for a while now. What was I going to do. I had to do something. If she was just pulling my leg I couldn't let on that she got to me. I had to cover it up.

Laughing I gave my reply. "Your rite, I find it quite hard to believe. It's a lovely story, Yoko's story I mean, but I doubt any man would truly be cursed with that name." **(N/A: Yoko means beautiful girl, and Kurama, means carriage)**

"So says the_ source_." **(N/A: Minamoto means source) **She laughed loudly at my expense.

"I suppose you have a point there" We continued to walk, but neither of us is willing to attempt to start up the conversation again. We hadn't far to go when we stopped, so the awkward silence didn't last long. We were coming up it my house now, when she stopped.

"Minamino-kan look at that one. It's so beautiful." She stood there pointing at my house. "It's kind on nostalgic." This caught me slightly off guard. We had just moved into this house, and I had helped with the design, when it was being built. I had designed it to look like wealthy aristocrat's home. The last job I did as a thief, and the last time I saw Renyori.

"Really?" How on earth wound she know this design? Only 2 houses were built like this, mine, and my killer's.

"The guy I'm looking for. He did alot of weird jobs that required him to go to different people's houses, and he would take me on these jobs sometimes. One of the houses looked like this. In fact that was the last time I saw him." She looked over at me, with a smile on her face, and the wind blowing her hair around, but here eyes betrayed her smile. Tears running down her checks turned into droplets, carried away by the sky's breath. I didn't give her story much thought at the moment, instead I steeped in front of her, and held her tightly in my arms.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll see him again. Are you sure you don't want me to help you look for him."I placed my hand on the back of her head for support, and she held tightly to my uniform, and berried her face into the cloth covering my chest. "There isn't much of this town I haven't explored, I what I haven't my friends have, so I'm sure id he's around here we'll find him."

I could feel her nod into my chest, not letting go of my uniform. "Thank you! I've never met anyone as kind as you be for. "She let go,and pushed me away."But I don't think he would enjoy me being with anyone when I find him. If he sees us together he'll think were dating, and then he'll turn into the over protective dad." I don't know why, but this made me laugh alittle.

"Alright, then I'll show you around the major parts of town so you don't get lost, and you can look for him." Quickly nodding, she gave me a tearless smile. "Now we should be getting inside. It looks like it's going to rain"I said turning towards the arch over the path to the front door.

"Wait! Who's house it this?"

"It's mine, and by the was it was designed after a larger house out in the country." This seemed to startle her, and it wasn't until then that it clicked. She was at the mansion with Yoko the day him, and Kaya Renyori died. It had to be her!

* * *

Author's Notes

OK so maybe it wasn't supper long, but I had a hard time thinking of anything to write after the flash back. I knew I wanted Kurama to figure it out, but I couldn't draw out the story long enough. If I was able to do that then it would be allot longer. I'll try again with the next one which I am working on now.


	3. fans, and calculations?

Author's notes

OK I'm really excited about this one. I've finally worked out a solid plot for this story. Before I was just going with the flow, and trying not to make it too cheesy. Because of my new found ideas I'm going to change the categories from Friendship & Comfort/Hurt to Friendship & Romance. Now don't get me wrong it's still a bit of comfort/Hurt story, but if you hadn't noticed in the last chapter I showed that Akatski Hikaru likes the Yoko she's looking for. (I won't tell you if it's Yoko Kurama or not. That will be reviled on a later date.) If you still don't see it here:

"Is he a boyfriend?"

_"Ha! I wish!" _

SEE? OK well I'll stop rambling on now.

**Disclaimer**

I Don't own YuYu Hakusho any more then you do Unless your Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

**Recap**

She looked over at me, with a smile on her face, and the wind blowing her hair around, but here eyes betrayed her smile. Tears running down her checks turned into droplets, carried away by the sky's breath. I didn't give her story much thought at the moment; instead I steeped in front of her, and held her tightly in my arms.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll see him again. Are you sure you don't want me to help you look for him." I placed my hand on the back of her head for support, and she held tightly to my uniform barring her face into the cloth covering my chest. "There isn't much of this town I haven't explored, so I'm sure if he's around here we'll find him."

I could feel her nod into my chest, not letting go of my uniform. "Thank you! I've never met anyone as kind as you before." She let go, and pushed me away. "But I don't think he would enjoy me being with anyone when I find him. If he sees us together he'll think were dating, and then he'll turn into the over protective dad." I don't know why, but this made me laugh a little.

"Alright, then I'll show you around the major parts of town so you don't get lost, and you can look for him." Quickly nodding, she gave me a tearless smile. "Now we should be getting inside. It looks like it's going to rain" I said turning towards the arch over the path to the front door.

"Wait! Whose house it this?"

"It's mine, and by the way it was designed after a larger house out in the country." This seemed to startle her, and it wasn't until then that it clicked. She was at the mansion with Yoko, the day him, and Kaya Renyori died. It had to be her!

* * *

**ON to the story**

"Shuichi. Why would you do that?"

"I'm sorry mother, but she had nowhere to go."

"I understand you were trying to help Miss............."

"Akatski."

"Yes Miss Akatski, but you should have spoken with me about it first. Next time something like this happened you shouldn't promise anything until you and I talk about it."

"Yes. Alright mother. I'm sorry. I promise you not to do something like this again."

"I understand why you did it though. We can't let that poor girl sleep on the streets by herself, but Is she alone? Where are her parents?" She was leaning on the island in the middle of the kitchen where we were having our discussion, rubbing her forehead.

"I'm not sure. I didn't think to ask her. I'm sorry mother. I wasn't thinking."

"No it's alright. You just wanted to help her." She waved to the door, leading to the living room. Where Akatski Hikaru was. "You should go talk to her."

I nodded, giving her a sweet smile. "Alright" Opening the door between the kitchen, and living room I found she was sitting on the couch. I half expected to find her to have listened in on our conversation, but to my surprise she sat on the couch drawing away. I sat in one of the two chairs across from the couch, and tried to think of a way to ask about her parents. "What are you drawing?"

"Keyoshi-sensi" She haven't looked up from her sketch to look at me or my mother, as she came into the room, and sat in the chair next to me.

"May I see it?" I knew she wouldn't like that. She said she 'doesn't like it when people stair at her or her belongings', but I had to start up the conversation.

"Actually it's not finished." She said looking over her sketch pad. "I'll let you see it when I'm done. OK?" She shut her sketch pad, and slid it in to her open bag, along with her pencil. Then closed the bag, and put it on the floor next to her feet. That was unexpected. "So, Is there something you want to ask me?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You're trying to start a conversation with me, without it being awkward, your fiddling with your figures, which suggests that you don't know how to say something or ask something, and your mother is looking at me impatiently, like she's waiting for a reaction" I almost forgot about that. She might be done analyzing me, but she just started with my mother, and would hold her tong for a bit, and pay close attention on how my mother moved about, and talked to the people around her.

"I see then I'll just come rite out and ask you. You hadn't said anything about your parents this entire time. Where are they?" I let it go out on a limb, and just hoped that it wouldn't hurt her. Which it would if they were dead, or if she was abandoned.

"Oh. I see. Of coarse you would wonder about that. I haven't seen them in 7 years now. Not since the accident." There were tears streaming down her face now. She let a few hit her folded hands, before she continued. "There was an incident with a drunk driver on there way home from the hospital, and they never made it home. They were visiting my aunt rite after she had my cousin, and there was nothing that anyone could have done to save them after that man drove into the side guard, and crushed them against the wall of our Nabors' house." **(1)** I regret asking now, but I had to. If she had turned out to be a runaway my mother, and step father would be taken to prisons, for harboring her.

* * *

**The Next day - at school**

I didn't get much information from her last night. She's good at cooking, and cleaning, but that was to be expected of someone who lifted alone for 7 years. I hadn't find out anything useful though. I even went to her as Yoko in her room, and had Hiei keep a telepathic watch on her, but she didn't act like she knew him, and Hiei wouldn't tell me what it was she was thinking about. He said "It would be best for all of us not to know.", but I don't think there's anything that I wouldn't want to know. I especially want to know what it was she was thinking considering what it was we did. It wasn't anything too bad, but I did kiss her, and she kissed back a bit. I still cannot understand why Hiei won't tell me what she was thinking. Was it that bad? I had been mauling this over the whole first hour** (2)**, and wasn't paying attending. In fact I almost didn't hear the bell, and probably would not have even got my things together for the next period if one of the girls in my class hadn't come up to me asking if she could walk with me to our next class.

"Sorry." I didn't want to have to deal with all the angry looks from the other girls all day, and I had to show Akatski-chan where our next class was. "But Akatski-chan, and I have all the same classes, so I'm going to be showing her around today. Maybe, another time." I will regret that latter. Just as I said that another one of the girls came up behind her, screaming..

"OH your so generous Minamino-san" Almost drowning our the first girl's 'Oh Alright Next time then'

"Now if you excuse me ladies" I was surprised to see that they let me go with that. Luckily Akatski-chan hadn't left. I was expecting to have to catch up with her, but she was waiting for me at the door. "Hello"

"Hay Minamino-Kan. Do you know where room 347 is I haven't got a chance to go to the 3rd floor yet" I opened the door and waited for her to slip through, before going through myself.

"Yes of Coarse. I'm headed there myself."

"Minamino-Kan, we don't have ALL the same classes do we?"

"Yes I believe we do, and you can call me Shuichi. We are going to be living together and all."

"Yes about that. I'm not so sure why your treating me so well, but I don't deserve it, and I just want to say thank you, for all you've done."

"It's nothing. I'm not sure why you say you don't deserve it, but I have found no reason you wouldn't."

"I'm not the person I think I am" For some reason when she said this she held her stomach like she was going to throw up.

"Well then why don't you tell me who you are, and I'll tell you some things about myself that you couldn't have observed."

"Not in school."

"That's quite alright. Then we can talk when I show you around town, as I promised you the other day. When would you like to do that?"

"Well could go after school........................... If that's OK with you I mean."

"It's fine, but I will have to make a few stops while we're out."

"Alright, and again thank you Shuichi-kan"

"There's nothing to thank me for. I have a group of friends that ask more from me then you have, and I have given them what they ask for almost every time"

"Almost?"

"They don't all think the same, and opinions clash with one another." We walked through the door just as I finished. Again in this class the only open seat was next to me. That's 3 classes that will be easy to gather information, and find out if she really is my old partner, Kaya Renyori.

* * *

**At Lunch (3)**

Not much happened all day. I was unable to focuses on anything other then my conversations with Akatski-chan in between classes. I found some similarities between Akatski-chan, and Renyori. **(4)** There both good artists, Her hair is an almost unnatural looking red, just like mine, and she doesn't let anything get past her observant eye. A thief who lets something pass by them without notice it a dead thief. We had just walked out the back doors into the Court yard for lunch. Akatski-chan had went over to the tree she was under yesterday, sat down, and pulled out her sketch pad. It was then that I realized she didn't have a lunch.

"Akatski-chan did you forget to make a Benton this morning?"

"No I'm just not hungry." Just as she said that her stomach growled loudly.

"Are you sure your not hungry?"

"O...of coarse I'm sure" She was holding tight to her stomach, trying to hide the noise.

"It's alright if you are. I could share my bento with you. I made too much today anyway." I couldn't just sit here and enjoy my bento while she was so hungry, even if she wouldn't admit it. That would be rude.

"No it's fine, but do you think we could stop somewhere while your running your errands?" OH! So she doesn't want me to GIVE her anything. It looks like she would rather do things herself. There was another thing she had in common with Renyori. The only thing Renyori ever wanted me to give her was some respect as a fellow thief.

"Yeah that's fine. Do you want me to leave you alone, so you can draw."

"Yes. Thank you Mina......... I mean Shuichi-kan"I nodded and left her alone.

The rest of the hour was uneventful. Just the usual. Just when I finish eating a heard of fan girls come running after me. about 15 minutes before it's time to go home they gave up. That's when I finally got a chance to call home, and let mother know I was doing the errands we discussed yesterday. She knew I would be doing them sometime this week, but not specifically today. After my conversation with my mother I decided to go see what Akatski-chan was drawing today. I wanted to go up behind her, and watch her work, but decided against it. She wouldn't like it if I did that.

"Akatski-chan" I stood in front of her waving. She smiled at me and waved back, with her pencil still in her hand. "It's almost time to go,and the girls finally let me go, So I thought I'd come see if you wanted to talk. Do you." Her small smile suddenly grew in size to accompany her laughter. "I....is there something on my face." She fell silent for a second.

"No, no you look fine. It's just that some of the girls from class are trying to listen in, without making it seem like they are, but they're nor too good at it." She closed her sketch pad, and put it in her bag, along with her pencil.

"Oh I see." There was a tap on my shoulder letting me know that one of them was brave enough to ask a question everyone had been discussing. It was the girl from this morning.

"Um....... Minamino-san. Do you like **(5)** Akatski-chan?" What? Why would they think that? Have I been spending too much time around her?

"You've got to be kidding Nabora, Minamino-san is just being nice to the new girl" There were two more girls walking up behind her. "But there's no doubt in my mind that Akatski-chan, is trying to MAKE him fall for her." There was a moment of silence before the roar, but it wasn't a roar of anger, as expected, but a roar of laughter, and it was coming from Akatski-chan.

"Y...you .......... th.......th.........think I'm trying............. to.............."She was laughing too hard, and wasn't able to get out the whole sentence.

"I think what she's trying to say is that your assumption is a little out there. Is that right Akatski-chan?" She was still laughing, as hard as she could, so she gave me a nod that almost looked like she was headbanging.

"Oh Minamino-san! you can't even see it. She's even got you defending her. Before you know it she'll have you holding her hand, while waling through the park at sunset." (6)Akatski-chan finally stopped laughing, and looked at her watch.

"OH! Shuichi-chan it's time to go"

"'SHUICHI-CHAN' WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"He's the one who asked me to call him that"

"Is this true Minamino-san?"

"Yes. My family was asked to look after Akatski-chan until she finishes school, and I thought since she is living under the same roof as me it would make moor sense if she called me by my first name."

"That explains why you've been around her so much, but I still think she likes you Minamino-san." Akatski-chan cleared her throat, and glanced down at her watch again.

"I'm sorry girls but Akatski-chan and I have to pick up some supplies for the house, before going home." Akatski-chan, and I left the girls groaning, as we made our way through the court yard. When we were far enough away from them I asked "Is something wrong?"

"No, It's just that those girls were starting to get on my nerves" At first she seemed slightly distracted, then she seemed like this was the most important topic ever. "I mean it's none of there business what I do. Why do you put up with them? Your too nice of a guy."

"Well thank you but I wouldn't say that"

"HUH!"

"Like everyone else in this world I've done things I'm not proud of."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

1: there's usually a wall around the yard, and house in japan. Kind of like a cement version of a fence

2: In japan each class is 1 hour long, and there's usually no more then 6 periods plus lunch a day

3: I was feeling lazy at this point, and didn't feel like writing what happened in all there classes

4: The reason Shuichi adds -chan to the end of Akatski's name but not Renyori's is because of the relationship difference. Chan is a friendly way to address someone, but not informal. Chan is used to address people such as a fellow student, a young boy (usually under the age of 11 or 12), a girl around there age, or if your in love with them. In this case he's addressing her as a fellow student. The reason he doesn't address Renyori, as Renyori-chan is because they have achieved a intimacy, that allows him to do so(not necessarily a romantic intimacy), but it can be quite insulting if they address you without a suffix at the end of your name, and have not earned the right to do so.

5: In japan there are no separate words for like and love.

6: Obviously this girl has a very vivid picture of what HER perfect date with Shuichi would be.

YAY I'm done! Finally! I was working on this for like 4 weeks, but you guys who read my last one knew that already. For those of you wondering what scedual I was following in the fic here it is:

1 English - 234

2 Calkuless - 347

3 Herboligy - 332

4 Japanese - 421

Study Hall - Home room

5 Advanced Bioligy - 432

6 Phys Ed - Gym

Lunch - Cafiteria

Gym number 2

Building number - 4

You can think of this as my way of making sure I don't say gym is 6Th hour one chapter, and then say it's 2ND hour the next. 4Th and 5Th are with the same teacher, and Keyoshi-sensi doesn't think they should have a study hall, so you can think of them as one class, but it's 2 hours long. Also this will be the only class that I'll be putting bits and pieces of the lectures in there, which means you will be seeing a lot of Keyoshi-sensi. It's not that I'm interested in the other subjects it's just that I don't want to put in any more OCs then need be, and Keyoshi-sensi was the first teacher I introduced. That and Bio is my fave subject. There is more then one gym in the school (like in just about every school) but I'm not sure how many there are. Oh and the Building number proteans to what courses you take. Most of the time all your classes are in the same building in collage, and yes Kurama is in collage. I was surprised to find this out myself when I was checking the grade, but he's 16, and in collage. THAT JUST MAKES ME LOVE HIM EVEN MOOR! He's like the perfect guy. I wish I could find someone like him.


	4. The big confrontation

**Author's notes**

I couldn't wait to put this chapter up any longer. My reviews have been stuck just under 20 reviews for like 2 months now, and it was getting agrivating. This just meens I'll need one extra review this time. ^ more, and 19+6=25. So when the total number of reviews equals 25 I'll put up chapter 5. So, yeah, this chapter will pick up about 2 days after the last one. I don't want to go over the whole process of modeling, and creating a reference point for the town. (they don't show much of the town Kurama lives in, and yes Kurama lives in a different town then Kuabara, and Yusuke. I checked!)

**Disclaimer**

Original concept belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

**Recap**

"I'm sorry girls but Akatski-chan and I have to pick up some supplies for the house, before going home." Akatski-chan, and I left the girls groaning, as we made our way through the court yard. When we were far enough away from them I asked "Is something wrong?"

"No, It's just that those girls were starting to get on my nerves" At first she seemed slightly distracted, then she seemed like this was the most important topic ever. "I mean it's none of there business what I do. Why do you put up with them? You're too nice of a guy."

"Well thank you but I wouldn't say that"

"HUH!"

"Like everyone else in this world I've done things I'm not proud of."

* * *

**On with the story**

Not much has happened in the past couple days. Akatski-chan has been walking home with me after school, and my fan girls have been backing off a lot lately. I think that rumor that Akatski-chan and I are dating has gotten around. There has been no evidence that she is Renyori, and my suspicions on that matter have all but disappeared.

It was almost time to go home, when Akatski-chan stood up and put her stuff away. "You about ready?" I nodded to her and grabbed my bag. When I just stood there she grabbed my hand, and dragged me to the gate. We were going shopping today, and for some reason she seemed extremely excited about it. In fact she seems overly excited about everything today. When we got to the gate she finally stopped and let go of my hand.

"Akatski-chan did something happen this morning?"

"Not this morning, but last night"

"OH?"

"I saw him! Yoko! He's here somewhere, and he's just as I remember him!" That's odd. I wonder if she was referring to me. Last night I went out in the woods to train, and had to cut it short, due to the fact that I heard someone in the bushes watching me.

"That's great. Is this the first time you've seen him around here?"

"No. I saw him once before that. He actually came to me at night. He tracked me down, and came to see me, but he didn't recognize me. It's not surprising though I don't look anything like I did when I knew him." Then again she dose say things like this from time to time that gets me wondering again. I started to walk towards the market area, and she followed after.

"Don't worry about it too much. I'm sure he'll remember you eventfully."

"Yeah your probably rite, and you never know after he dose it might go back to the way things were, before all of this." She stopped for a second like she had caught her self in a lie. She was staring at her shoes, as she followed behind me. "No! That's not true! I can't go back to the way things were. Too much has changed for me."

"I'm sure a lot has changed for him too. There's no way he could have gone on with someone like you gone out of his life, and nothing changed."

"And what's that supposed to mean? 'Some one like me'?" She was taking it the wrong way. Thinking that I was looking down on her.

"Your smart, adventuress, beautiful, you know how to have fun, but your serious when you need to be. I feel bad for this Yoko for loosing such a great girl." She blushed a deep read, just slightly lighter then her hair.

"Well thank you Shuichi-chan." I hadn't actually thought of what I had said until just now, and I started to blush slightly as well.

"Don't mention it." The day went on quite fast after that. Akatski-chan was slightly Getty all day, and I decided to continue training there tonight, but this time I wouldn't run away from her, when she started watching me in the bushes. If it was her, of course. But I didn't bail on dinner. I had no reason too. After dinner Akstski-chan and I did the dishes together.

"So are you going to go look for him again tonight?"

"Of course I am I do every night."

"What about where you saw him yesterday. I'll bet he'll be back there tonight."

"I doubt it. He's too smart to go back there."

"Yeah but they say the thief always returns to the Sean of the crime."

"What are you talking about? I never said he was a thief."

"It's just an expression. What I'm trying to say is that people are creatures of habit."

"You know I'm starting to think that you know Yoko, and trying to lead me there, with out being obvious." You have no Idea. Win the dishes were done we all 'went to bed', and I jumped out the window, and back to the forest. After I got there I reversed time, back to Yoko, and started practicing with my rose whip. If I didn't practice every now and then, my powers would start to diminish, but that isn't why I was practicing tonight. The only reason I was out here was for Akatski-chan. If seeing Yoko made her as happy as she was today, then I would see her in this form as often as possible. After a while of practicing she finally slipped up, and broke a stick in the tree she was hiding in. I still wasn't 100 percent sure that it was her, so I used my demonic speed to climb the tree she was in and drag her down to the forest floor below. Unfortunately it wasn't't her.

"Kurama what the Fuck do you think your doing!?" Hiei screamed as I pinned him to the ground.

"I thought you were someone else"

"What the Hell? Can't you sense my Yoa-ki? And why the fuck are you in your demon form?"

"Training!" I stated, as I let the mist of my transformation took hold of me.

"I have a message from the demon world." The fog disappeared, as he handed me a video tape.

"Alright I'll be sure to look at it" With that Hiei left me standing in the Forest. It was late when I got home, and it didn't help to prove my case that no one else showed up that night.

* * *

**The Next Day**

The next day there were no classes, and that worked to my advantage. Now would be the only time I'd be able to watch the video. Of coarse it wouldn't appear as anything moor then static to my mother, Father, and Brother, but I wasn't sure about Hikaru. So I made sure to start the video before she got up for the day.

The video title, and credits were just like the one Koenma had made for Yusuke before he went to save Yukina, but the message was of a different nature. It wasn't as urgent, and there wasn't much to the orders I was given. I was to go to the demon world, and supervise, and if at all possible participate in the demon presidential election tournament. That was it! Simple enough, but I would have to lie to my mother, father, and brother again. Even though allot of demons were coming to the human world, and making there presence known most humans didn't believe they were acutely demons, and my family was no exception. I'd have to say I was going on a camping trip in the mountains.

As I got up to pack what little I would be taking I heard something crinkle under my feet. A single peace of paper laying there face down on the floor. I picked it up, and stirred at the words squalled across the paper. Immediately I recognized the writing style, and even the very words of the magnificent poem. It was an exact copy of RenYori's favorite poem. She had wrote it herself, and there weren't very many poems she had written, and liked, but this was one of her exceptions. Even though I had never admitted it out loud, I had to agree with the elegance and power of the piece, that she had wrote for none other then myself.

_I wake upon the breath of morning, _

_as it settles into mist._

_Flames engulfing the roses,_

_Leaving behind a blood red lust._

_The brisk air is taking hold of my body and mind _

_Starting a battle of life_

_Harsh breath struggling to break free _

_From it's newly formed prison_

_The haze of morning took shape before my eyes _

_Releasing the prison on my breath_

_A fox is it's form, the true form of the haze_

_As it lept around the field like it was a ball room, the petals it's partner_

_I thought him my prince, and I his princess_

_A battle taking hold of my heart, _

_as The mist reaches my lungs, _

_I never knew such pain until now_

_Such a harsh war just to stay alive, _

_To keep ahold of my fleeting breath_

_And just when I feel it leaving my grasp, as I start to slip away_

_The fox has given me life, _

_And left me alone, _

_Gone to dance around in it's ball room of red rose petals_

_My white fox, gone forever_

_Now I'm searching this vast land for him, my guardian angel_

_I know I will found him, and when I do _

_I will join him as His white fox, his princess_

_In a field of White Foxes, Red roses_

As I read the beautiful poem to myself I couldn't help but feel Little overjoyed, and let myself be washed away in the current of memories. Letting myself slip into the past, and out of my current pressing reality.(1)

* * *

**70 years ago**

I was on a big job,stealing some black market worthy artifacts, and had executed every part of my plan flawlessly, but not everything can be perfect in this line of work. I was about to enter the safe room, where the artifacts were being held, when I got jumped, and pinned to the ground. Obviously I had gotten too cocky, and hadn't realized anyone was even in the room until I was on my ass. There above me was the girl I would later call my partner.

"Now listen up! your going to tell me how to get out of here, or you'll never see the light of day again." I noticed a bag hanging off of her shoulder, and realized she Had stolen the artifacts. That's when I got a bright idea.

"Split your findings 50-50, and I'll tell you."

"You want to die don't you?"

"Go ahead an kill me, but who are you going to ask next? All the guards have been taken out, and the lord of the house won't be home for months! So what's your answer?" I wouldn't have to do anything, but make the getaway. The hard part was done by this female kitsune.

"Fine, you get half . Now lets go!" We made it out of there without a single problem. I got my portion of the spoils, and we went our separate ways.

* * *

**3 years later**

Three years after that we met up on another job, and she wasn't doing any better then when we first met. In fact she was in an even worse situation this time. There were at least 50 guys chasing after her, and they were gaining on her. I decided not to get involved, but to watch and wait to see if I could take my loot from her. This girl was an amazing fighter. She took out most of the guards with little effort, and the few that were left didn't look like they would be too much of a change. All except one. He had stayed back for the group, and waited for the right moment to strike. Unfortunately he found his opening, while she was taking down the last man that was in the group. The gouge her left accost her chest gushed quite a bit of blood, as she fall to the ground. The man kicked her so that she was laying on her back, grabbed the object, and left her there to die. I wasn't able to take it from her, but now they wouldn't be expecting anyone to strike so soon, and she had taken out a large number of guards. She had made my job easier, and for that I was grateful. In exchange for her unintentional help I healed her wounds using medicinal plants, but only enough to stop the bleeding, and numb the pain so she could move on her own. When I was done I went and claimed my prize.

* * *

**Later that year**

A few months later we came in contact again. She had evidently been conscious when I healed her, and had been looking for me since then. That was the first time I had read the poem. She had not only given me a copy of it written on finally worn parchment, but had resote it for me, as well. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. After she was done she proclaimed herself my new found partner. Although I hadn't realized it then, I would become become very fond of this girl, almost to the point of making her my mate.

* * *

**Now**

Being stuck in my own memories, I hadn't realized that Hikaru had entered the room, until I heard her voice ringing on my ears.

"_The fox has given me life, And left me alone, Gone to dance around in it's ball room of red rose petals My white fox, gone forever Now I'm searching this vast land for him, my guardian angel I know I will found him, and when I do I will join him as His white fox, his princess In a filed of White Foxes, Red roses_" She had no trouble reciting the Veriee perfectly.

"It's beautiful." This was all the proof I needed to make up my mind. Hikaru is Renyroi.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I'm sorry. Tell you what?"

"Your Yoko! I saw you out there! I saw you change your form to look like you do now! Why couldn't you just tell me who you were from the beginning!?" She knew about me as well then.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

1. The poem was not taken from anyone or anything so there is no need for a disclaimer. I wrote it, and I do apologies if it's not as good as the praze given in the story. In face I sure I over did it a bit on that part. sorry!

YAYz I finally worked out a suitable plot for the story, and it will pick up drastically in the next chapter. The bad part to all this is that It will be coming to an end before chapter 10, maybe ever before chapter 8. Sorry peoples, but there's moor good news. I've worked out a way to do a sequel(-ish). It's not going to follow around Kurama or Hikaru, but they will be in it, and it gives me a chance to do a story on Hiei, and Mikiru's confusing relationship.


	5. confession!

**Author's Notes**

I'm EXTREMELY sorry for the LONG wait, but as I said before I had to reformat my entire computer, and that mean loosing my 5th chapter for this story, and I didn't want to rewrite it. I thought maybe I had backed it up somewhere, but it wasn't on my MP3 player, and I can't find my flash drive, so I have no choice but to rewrite it. And I was almost done with it too. I just needed to revise it one more time, and I could have put it up. *sad face*

Also there were 2 other incidents while writing this chapter. The first one was my fault. I went to exit out of the document, and wasn't paying attention, so I hit "don't save" rather then "save". The next one was just technical difficulties. In the middle of writing it my computer crashed. There was a lesson learned from all this though, and that lesson is: Save after every paragraph, and back up everything 5 times!

One more thing. I'm changing the point of view for the story. Instead so Kurama's POV I'm using Hikaru's for this chapter, and for the next 4 as well. Then I plan to switch back, and go back and forth between the two. I'll let you know who's POV it is at the beginning of every chapter.

**Disclaimer**

I think after 4 disclaimers you guys get the point.

**Recap**

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I'm sorry. Tell you what?"

"Your Yoko! I saw you out there! I saw you change your form to look like you do now! Why couldn't you just tell me who you were from the beginning!" She knew about me as well then.

**

* * *

On With The Story**

We continued to walk down the same street we had been on since we got off the train. Shuichi hadn't said much since we had left the house, and it was starting to bug me.

"Where are we going?" I tried to walk beside him for the 6th time, and like he had done every other time he spread up, deliberately trying to keep me behind him.

"You'll see when we get there." He said in a way that almost sounded like it was painful to talk to me at all. Shuichi had been looking off to the left the whole time, and made sure I couldn't slip next to him. He had been acting strange since I confronted him this morning.

**

* * *

Earlier that morning**

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I'm sorry. Tell you what?"

"Your Yoko! I saw you out there! I saw you change your form to look like you do now! Why couldn't you just tell me who you were from the beginning!"How could he! He knew I was looking for him, and yet he never said anything.

He just stood there, not moving, and not saying a single word. A look of shock took hold of his features, and I watched as it faded into a hardened emotionless expression, that left everything to be desired. However I didn't let myself let on to the fact that I wanted him at that moment. Everything was so confusing! I wanted to take him in my arms, and keep him close, but at the same time I wanted to slap him for what he had kept from me.

"So what's your answer!" I yelled as I watched him turn around so him back was to me. There was no way I was going to let him off the hook with this. "Well? Do you think you can just hide from this?" He started fighting a little.

"I can't talk about this now. Get ready were leaving" It took everything I had not to turn around and do as he said right then and there.

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain!" If I had said that to Yoko while we were partners I would have been on the ground the second the words leave my mouth.

"Just go get ready!" He stated with a commanding tone in his voice. As he said this I almost could have sworn I saw the old Yoko flash in front of my eyes. I wasn't going to take any chances with him like that. Yoko had always scared me, and attracted me at the same time. By the end of our lives as demons it had gotten to the point where if he said jump I would do it even though I had not been any reasoning behind it. I immediately turned around, and headed to the room I had been staying in to get ready, but just because I was giving in didn't mean I wasn't going to take my sweet old time doing it.

**

* * *

Now**

He continued to lead me down this seemingly never ending street, in this oh so familiar town. It was the town my human life had began in, the town my human parents had died in, and the town my human aunt - who had taken me in after there death - lived in. Shuichi obviously knew where he was going, and what he was doing, which sprang up the question: Had he been here before? He would have to have been here before, but how many times, and when? To think that he had been so close, and yet I had never seen him around before. We were in a part of town I hadn't gone to as often. My human parents were more high class, and kept to the upper part of town. As did I, but right now we were nowhere near uptown. We came to an ally way to our left, and Shuichi stopped.

"When we meet up with my friend don't say anything until we get inside." He stated, still not looking at me.

"Of cores! What would I have to say any way? I'm not the one who needs to talk!" I WAS going to get an answer from him if it killed me, and with the old Yoko nearly surfacing back at the house I doubt it wouldn't kill me.

"Lets get going" He said as he grabbed my writs, and pulled me down the alleyway at a near running pace. Though I realize this must have been his normal walking pace. Yoko had always had long legs, but this was the first time I had taken notice in the difference in our a short while we came to a small stand with a sign above it that read "Yusuke's problem solving service" It almost looked like an open ramen shop. There was a boy wearing an all green uniform, with raven black hair with way too much jell in it, and some of the most unsettling golden brown eyes I've ever seen. In those eyes I saw ambition, and a protective instinct that was almost demonic in origin, but there was something about him that I knew I could trust if only just a little bit.

"Hay Kurama! what are you doing down here? Koenma send you?" This raven haired boy must have been a spirit detective. Everyone in the spirit world, and the demon world knew about Koenma, and his dogs known as spirit detectives. They were a newer development that Koenma himself had imposed, but they had made such a large impact that it reached the ears of even the three kings before I had been taken out of the picture as a demon.

"I need somewhere to talk in privet Yusuke." I had been behind Kurama barely able see this boy, until now when Shuichi yanked my into view.

"Is the girl with you? Finally get a girlfriend?" There was a bit of irony, and hummer in his voice. Shuichi simply shook his head, letting the raven-haired boy close up shop before leading us inside.

**

* * *

In Yueuke's Apartment**

Shuichi's friend sat on the green couch with his legs spread open wide, Shuichi sat in the dinning chair on the other side of the room, that seemed oddly out of place, and I just stood against the wall like an idiot.

"So what'd you want to talk about? Koenma send you by?" This boy who's name was apparently Yusuke asked was a small laugh filled with arrogance.

"Yes Yusuke! Do you know how long it's been since we were last in Demon world?" Shuichi asked was an emotionless look on his face.

"Yeah it's been 4 years now hasn't it?" It was more of a statement the a question, but what was all this about? How did it connect to Shuichi not telling me he is Yoko?

"Yes it has." Shuichi didn't say anything other then that, but he didn't have to.

"AAAH! The demon tournament is coming up!" Yusuke had blurted out! "Man I can't wait to fight with everyone again!" One of the strangest things I have ever heard come out of a humans mouth, but it was irrelevant to why I was here.

"What the hell are you talking about? You said you were going to explain it when we got here! SO FUCKIN EXPLAIN IT ALREADY!" I was at my wits end, and starring daggers at the source of my frustration.

"It's unnecessary to yell. It makes you seem small and week" Kurama had his hands folded in front of his face, as he said this.

"Well if memory serves your not so big yourself!" **(1)** As soon as I had said that I was pinned against the wall behind me by my neck. With Yoko's overpowering force bearing down on me. His white silver-hair glistening from the light from the window next to us, his bright golden eyes captivating me, and striking fear in my heart once again. It was the Yoko I had known.

"I would watch my tongue if I were you brat!" He was bearing his teeth slightly with a half demonic smirk. I seemed to have a knack for making him mad. He used to tell me I was the only person who could make him so mad he couldn't think, and on such trivial things too.

"But you not me now are you." I made a point to glare at him at I said this. Just then I could feel his grip tightening and loosening around my neck as if he was deciding weather or not to strangle me. He could have easily killed me anytime he wanted. Just as I thought he would his lips were upon me, taking my breath from me in a different way.** (2) **I had wanted to be this close to him for so long, but I would have never had thought he would be the one to make the first move. I could feel his hand around my neck loosen it's self, and move to the back of my head. Out of all the time I had lived, this one moment in time was what I wished could continue on forever. Him lips upon mine, and mine upon his, but like most everything It came to an end. Having him end the kiss had left me slightly dazed.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you enjoyed that more then the first time." Yoko stated, shocking me back. As far as I had known this was the first time we had kissed. In fact it was the first time I could remember that he showed any kind of affection toward me other then a friend, or perhaps the overly protective brother.

"Are you two just gunna stand there all day and make out?" Yusuke yelled from across the room. I had almost forgot where we were, and that there was anyone else in the room. Yoko backed away from me, but I dare not look him strait in the eye as he moved to sit back in his previous seat.

I let the two boys talk for a while, not really listening to what they were saying. I was too preoccupied with my own thoughts to do so. _When had he kissed me if this had not been the first time? Why don't I remember? Had it been the night he came in through the window? I had fallen asleep while he was still there. Had he kissed me while I was sleeping? What did it mean now that he had kissed me? Had it been pity because he knew I liked him? Wait I had told Shuichi I liked Yoko...! How would he react now that he knew who I was? _**(3)** I had come here with one question: 'why didn't he tell me?', and now I had a million floating through my mind.

"Hikaru? Are you alright?" Shuichi asked, and I noticed that he had gotten up, and moved to sit next to me without realizing he had. It was the first thing I had actually heard either of them say in the past hour.I simply nodded my head, but I could tell I was far from OK. Though If he hadn't changed too much in these past few years he wouldn't make a big deal out of it. He gave me a look that said 'we'll talk about it later' and continued.

"It's because I wasn't sure it was you." He stated with a calm demeanor. I coxed my head sideways, and furred my brow in confusion. "You wanted to know why I didn't tell you. I wasn't sure it was you until I found what you left on the floor for me this morning." He put his arm around my shoulder and held me there protectively like he used to back when we were partners, and he knew something was wrong. I always thought it meant 'It's OK I won't let it hurt you', and now I was thinking it might have been more serious then that. Not much happened after that. Shuichi explained the demon tournament to me; we stayed for a while, and just talked.

**

* * *

Outside the train station**

We had another 15 minutes until the next train came to take us back, so we walked around. I was oh so hopping we wouldn't run into anyone I knew. Even though my human family and I mostly stayed out of down town, we sometimes needed to use this station to get around.

"I wrote a note to mother while you were getting ready. We'll need to pick up some bread on our way back." I nodded to him, realizing his parents hadn't know about Yoko. That would explain why he refused to talk about it at the house.

We were headed past a food stand at the station, that sold bentos, and I was starting to get hungry. It was then I realized neither of us had eaten breakfast before we left, and in another couple hours it would be lunch time. I tried my hardest to hide the sound of my stomach rumbling so he couldn't hear it the best I could, but he shot me one of his all knowing looks as he turned toward the stand.

"I'm going to buy us some bentos. Come on."

"What about the bread?" It was very possible that he only had enough to get what he needed. Yoko had always made a point to hide the majority of the money, and use only what was necessary.

"I thought it might have taken longer then it had at Yusuke's house, so I brought some money for lunch." He had also made it a point to think of everything. I felt bad for having him pay for it, but I had no other choice. My only source of payment was back at the house. **(4)** We were looking around for a good place to sit and enjoy out early lunch when I heard the one thing I didn't want to hear.

"Hikaur! Hikaru!" I knew from the voice it was my cousin, but I didn't want Shuichi to meet him. Out of everyone why did it have to be him?

"Hikaru I think someone is calling for you" Of coarse Shuichi wouldn't miss a beat!

"Yeah I know" I turned around and waited for him to catch up to us. When he did he bent over with him hands on his knees gasping for air.

"Hikaru! What are you doing here!" My cousin yelled very loudly, and like always he gave me a headache with the fist sentence he said.

"I could ask you the same thing Shita." I stated with a clear look of annoyance up on my face.

"Actually I was coming to catch the train so I could come visit you." He was a bit quieter now, with his and on the back of his head. He always did this when he knew he had been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. I had made it quite clear that if he was going to visit me he was to come with my aunt, and inform me a head of time.

"Shita!" I yelled shaking my head.

"I know! I know! But anyway I didn't break your rule because I met up with you instead of coming over. Um... Who's this? Your new boyfriend?"Shita had a huge grin on his face. I would get him for that!

"It's very nice to meet you. My name is Shuichi. Hikaru has been staying my family and I. Might I ask who you are?" Shuichi came to my rescue, while holding out a hand for shita, but what exactly was our relationship?

"The name's Yamashita, Hikaru's cousin. It's nice to meet you to." Shita shook Shuichi's hand, and shot me a suspicious look. I could tell this was going to be a long day...

**

* * *

Author's Notes**

1: Yes you should think dirty on this one! Just not too dirty!

2: OK so I've had a few people tell me that I have things moving too fast between them, and that there not going to fall in love in such a short time, but think about it they had been partners in crime for 50 years before they had both died as demons, so I don't know about you, but I wouldn't really call that a short time. (and yes there 20 in this. Kurama was 16 at the end of the series, and this is 4 years after that so do the math)

3: I'm using italicized words for what she's thinking in this case.

I hope you all enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed it the first time I wrote it, but after that it just got a little redundant.

4: Hikaru uses a prepaid bank card that has money deposited strait to it by her aunt and uncle.

Now because this chapter was written 4 times I'd like to let you know a bit that was left out. There was some stupid joke about foxes and dogs that I couldn't remember. Something about Kurama making Hikaru his bitch or something like that. There was a couple instances that Hikaru was Bashing Yusuke, because I originally had her freaking out when she came up the stand. She was thinking that Kurama was taking her to a torture specialist, but that seemed a little to out there for Hikaru's character. I had a whole scene where Boton shows up between Yusuke's Apartment, and the train station, but I have plans that can't allow Boton to have showed up right there. I also added everything between "outside the train station" and when Shita starts calling her name.


End file.
